


sunrise

by pandabrite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, im love them, lup has enough love for everyone, lupcretia, we a little heavy handed with this but it's wholly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: lup and lucretia share a sunrise and a moment of peace together.





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit whaddup. day 19 taz nanowrimo time. this is hella fluffy and self indulgent lupcretia so sorry if that ain't your jam. c: the prompt was to write about a beach~

It wasn’t often in Lup’s life that she got lazy mornings.

Sunrise painted the sky in vibrant shades of rose and gold, and those colors were reflected in shimmering relief by the ocean waters that licked soft sands of the shore of their year-long island abode. 

Lup took early morning strolls regularly nowadays-- there was something about the stillness of the morning that gave ease to her thoughts. She breathed deeply the cool, salty air. She relished in the feeling of damp sand on bare feet. She hummed along to the melody the ocean played as it rolled languidly to shore. 

It was about as close to fuckin’ perfect as she had ever experienced.

Her morning routine went as it usually did, at least, at first. About halfway through her patrol along the perimeter of the island, she ran into someone else… which wasn’t something that typically happened, but wasn’t an unwelcome distraction.

There, perched on a blanket, was Lucretia. She had a sketchbook on her knee, and colored pencils littered the sand around her. She was hard at work, and didn’t notice Lup as she curiously approached.

That was, until she just unceremoniously plopped down right next to her.

Lucretia then promptly _leapt_ out of her skin.

“Oops, sorry-- didn’t mean to pull a Magnus on you there,” Lup looked like she at least half meant it, though she was sniggering slightly under her breath.

“Could have fooled me,” Lucretia huffed, “thought you might have taken a page out of his book, and that’s a book _no one_ needs to plagiarize.” 

“Oooooh, that _shade_ though--” Lup was sniggering again, and as she did, Lucretia finally eased back into a more relaxed position.

“You’re up early,” Lucretia had her nose back in her work as she spoke.

“I always am,” Lup folded her arms over her knees and scooted a little closer to watch her work, “well, not _always_ , that’s a big fat lie… but something about sunrises on the beach pull me right out of sleepy-town.”

“I can understand that. That’s why _I’m here_ , after all…” She hesitated a bit, but she was keenly aware of Lup inching closer for a peek at her work, “it’s nothing special, you know--” 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Lucretia offered the sketchbook, revealing a sprawling and beautifully detailed still life of the sunrise blooming before them.

Lup was in awe for a moment, before whistling, “I- that-- God, you’re so damn _good_.”

Lucretia seemed to proudly fluff herself up a bit, and she took the book back with a sly smile, “I know.”

“Cheeeeeeeky,” Lup glanced to the side for a second before eyeing her again, “you know, that’s _almost_ the most beautiful thing I’ve seen this morning~”

“... almost?”

“Yeah, besides your face right then when you showed it to me,” Lup leaned back, and she looked away to hide her own smug smile. Nice. Smooth. 

_Nailed it._

It was a good thing she wasn’t looking, because Lucretia had briefly fumbled.

This wasn’t the first time Lup had done something like this. Not by a long shot. Lup was _sort of_ a big old flirt. But every damn time it was directed at _her_ it took her off guard. 

She was quick to pick herself back up. Nope, no, not today, Lup Taaco. She wasn’t going to get tripped up so easily _today_.

Lucretia repositioned herself to face Lup more directly, and in as smooth a beat as Lup’s comment had been, she spoke, “It’s hard not to look radiant when you’re staring straight at the _sun_.”

Lup slowly turned back, and Lucretia was staring right at her, chin propped on her hand, lids heavy over her gaze. 

… it wasn’t often Lup was knocked speechless, but it was definitely happening right now.

And then, of all things, Lucretia fucking _winked._

“Okay, okay--” Lup lifted her hands in defeat, “you win, Lucy.”

Lucretia’s expression grew smug, “It’s not really like you to quit, Lup.”

“Well, I’ve been ambushed.” She sighed dramatically, “outclassed by a sneak attack.”

“Maybe _I’m_ Magnus…” Lucretia looked pensive while Lup barked a laugh.

“P-please-- Don’t ever say that again,” it was hard for Lup to choke out her words through bouts of giggles.

“I guess it’s sort of an unfair comparison, since Magnus hasn’t caught _you_ off guard yet, but _I_ have.”

“Oh, _shit_ \--” Lup reached over, nudging Lucretia lightly on the arm, “hey, listen, you absolutely can’t ruin my reputation by telling anyone, alright?”

“It’ll be our little secret.”

Lup felt electric. She’d flirted with Lucretia before, but she’d never gotten reciprocated so openly before. Something about this bold, heavy handed response had really knocked Lup for a loop… and she was wrestling with what to do now that she had an open invitation to continue.

Because there was no denying she found her attractive. Lucretia was quiet, patient, beautiful… but also smart, sassy and so Goddamn talented it was ridiculous. Coupled with the fact that they were the only women on this expedition, it had lead them to a very sincere kinship.

And, sure, Lup toed the line of intimacy with her by flirting here and there… but every time before now, she’d just sort of flustered her and ran her off.

But right now? Man, what did she do with this right here? 

“You in there, Lup?” Lucretia was focused on her work again, but there was a graceful smile dancing on her lips that was colored with just a touch of smug satisfaction.

“... yeah,” Lup finally responded, “just… sort of taking it all in.”

“You know..? Me too.”

Lup rest her chin on her knees, and just… watched Lucretia work for a while. She had a knit brow, and her smug smile faded into a look of wandering concentration. She darted her gaze from the paper to the scene painted before them… 

Silence hung between them.

“Hey, Lucy?” 

Lucretia didn’t look up as the silence between them was finally broken, “Yes?”

“... Can I, um-- Hey, I’m gonna invade your space now, just a little, is that cool with you?”

Her hands hesitated over her sketchbook, and after what felt like an eternity to Lup, she moved it out of her lap and sat it to the side.

“Very cool, I think…” She had folded her hands on her legs, and it was obvious she was blushing, now… but her smile was open and inquisitive, and the way the sunlight that washed over the scene tinted the tones of her skin with a rosy hue…

She was so goddamn beautiful. Fuck.

With her explicit permission now under her belt, Lup didn’t hesitate to scoot so close that they were practically pressed together. She threw an arm over her shoulder and nestled in beside her. Their embrace was comfortable and warm, especially compared to the cool breeze rolling off of the ocean.

“... Thanks, by the way.”

“No need to thank me,” Lucretia’s voice sounded far away, but she was smiling, even despite looking a bit sheepish now.

“ _Sure, sure…_ ”

They stayed like that for quite a while. It was a long pause of quiet affection that the both of them realized they needed. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It was easy, as easy as the tide that rose closer and closer to where they were nestled. As easy as the gulls glid over the clear surface of the water. As easy as the two women laced hands loosely in their laps. As easy as Lucretia’s head came to rest on Lup’s shoulder.

… Everything about it was so easy it was like second nature.

The sunrise came and went, and yet the two women remained curled together on the shore… and Lucretia’s drawing of the sunrise remained unfinished beside them.


End file.
